Momentos (ZachRae)
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Recopilación de momentos especiales entre Zachary y Raven desde el momento que se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

**Recopilación de momentos especiales entre Zachary y Raven desde el momento que se conocieron.**

**Estas historias están bajo el mismo universo en diferentes órdenes cronológicos.**

**Bonita: La primera vez que Zachary la vio, siendo solo un niño de ocho años, le pareció la niña más bonita del universo, y a pesar de estar bañada en sangre, su belleza opacaba a su prima. **

Zachary llegó hasta el último escalón, el agarre sobre su conejo de felpa se volvió más fuerte, su labio se frunció, al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos escudriñaron en la escena; el rubio estaba bañado de pies a cabeza de un raro líquido negruzco, que goteaba sobre la alfombra.

Zatanna se encontraba agachada, tapando su visión del tercer miembro, que era una niña que se aferraba a la gabardina llena de sangre.

Estaban a punto de ir a dormir, pero apenas Zatanna sintió la presencia de John, salió corriendo a la parte de abajo, sin importarle que minutos antes estaba cepillando el cabello de su pequeño primo.

—Vamos, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño, soy Zatanna Zatara, novia de John ¿Y tú eres?

La pequeña levantó la cara, mirando al hombre que, a pesar de estar casi bañado en sangre, le sonreía tan cálidamente como cuando la sacó del infierno hace unas horas. El rubio asintió suavemente, mientras colocaba su mano en el cabello amatista de ella.

—Soy Raven, mucho gusto _Extendió su mano, más al instante la retiro al notar la sangre de está— Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? _La mujer le sonrió cálidamente, tomando la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas.

—Porque les traeré problemas si me quedó aquí… Yo soy la que le abrirá las puertas del infierno para que venga a conquistar este mundo… _Zatanna abrió los ojos, mirando a John que solo se limitó a sacar un cigarro de su ropa, encogiéndose de hombros, la mirada de la mujer regresó a la niña, de cuando mucho ocho años… La misma edad que su primo, y, aun así, cargaba con el peso de un destino tan cruel.

Sintiendo el mismo instinto maternal de protección cuando se trataba de Zachary, la hechicera atrajo el cuerpo de la niña a sus brazos, acariciando con dulzura las hebras, sin importar estarse manchando de sangre de demonio.

El pequeño cuerpo de la niña tembló levemente sintiendo por segunda vez en toda su vida el calor humano.

Zachary terminó de bajar, John lo miro de reojo, y su prima se puso de pie, obstruyendo aún su visión del tercer integrante de esa escena. Apretó su conejo entre sus manos justo al momento de ver a Zatanna girar y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Zachary, hay alguien que tengo presentarte _Zatanna se hizo a un lado tomando la mano de la niña para extendérsela a su pequeño primo— Su nombre es Raven, vivirá con nosotros ¿No te pone feliz que tendrás una amiga?

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle que él no necesitaba esas nimiedades, sus azules ojos fueron a parar a la niña.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su rostro se sentía caliente, en su estómago algo revoloteo, y el nudo en su garganta lo hicieron quedarse demasiado tiempo en silencio.

La niña frente a él estaba completamente bañada en sangre tanto o más que John, y, aun así, para la mente del infante, era la persona más bonita, para él su prima era muy bonita, pero al estar lado a lado con esa niña, podía sentir como está la opacaba en belleza.

—Eres muy bonita _No sabía cómo encontró la voz para decir eso, ni como sin darse cuenta que caminaba terminó frente a la niña acariciándole la mejilla, llenándose con aquel líquido negro, lo único que sabía con certeza, es que ambos adultos lo miraban fijamente, John como si tenía dos cabezas más saliéndole de los hombros, y Zatanna con ternura, sus manos estaban unidas y un ligero "awww" salió de sus labios.

Desde ese día, y sin importar como la viera, para él Raven siempre sería la niña más bonita que pudiera existir en el universo.

**Primer beso: Zachary abrió los ojos impresionado, sus labios se encontraban siendo presionado contra los de Raven, y todos en la habitación los estaban viendo fijamente… De las maneras que imagino que sería su primer beso, esta superaba sus expectativas.**

Raven se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón mirando con el ceño fruncido el libro frente a ella, desde que llego a la tierra de la mano de John, él y su novia se esmeraron en cuidarla, criarla, y enseñarle muchas cosas. Y otras veces como hoy, ella intentaba aprender por su cuenta otras, esculco con la mirada el libro, o como le decía Dinah cuando se lo entrego hace unos minutos "La biblia del Amor".

Realmente no entendía a qué se refería con eso, pero la rubia, le dijo que todo lo que necesitaba saber para entender porque algunos de los niños, que, sí eran ayudantes de algunos miembros de la liga, se portaban raros cuando ella estaba ahí.

—Esto es asqueroso _Se quejó en voz alta mirando como en la fotografía dos personas se estaban besando.

Ella no quería besar a ninguno, todos le parecían amistosos y amables, pero el besarlos seguía pareciéndole asqueroso.

Bueno, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba allí, noto varias veces que John y Zatanna se besaban, eso era normal entre ellos, ambos le besaban la frente y la mejilla a ella, y a Zach solo Zatanna antes de dormir.

¿Eso era lo que normalmente hacían en la tierra?

¿Besarse cuando alguien le parecía amistoso?

Regresó su vista al libro. Mirando las palabras arriba de la imagen "¿Es tú primer beso no? Entonces debe ser con alguien que te quiera, yo… Quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero"

¿Entonces así demostraban que se querían?

Miro a su alrededor, todos eran unos niños, no conocía a ninguno, la mayoría eran actualmente desconocidos, ni su nombre sabía, por lo que, para ella, no eran suficientemente amistoso como para besarlos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en uno de ellos, que metía su conejo en una caja de madera, Zachary estaba intentando hacer magia, para demostrarle a los demás que él era un Zatara…

Conocía desde hace dos años a Zachary, convivían juntos a diario, era el primo de su madre adoptiva, y siempre era amistoso con ella… Muy amistoso ¿Eso quería decir que debía besarlo?

Se enfoco de nuevo en el libro, leyendo nuevamente esa frase, soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía, y se incorporó caminando hasta él.

Todos la veían, y eso no hacía más que hacerla sentir rara. Tomó aire, concentrándose como John le enseñó, y siguió su camino.

Zachary sonreía al ver como la única adulta le aplaudía al ver que su conejo de peluche desapareció, un niño pelirrojo con un traje amarillo, cuatro años más grande que él también estaba aplaudiendo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Zach _Escuchó una voz en su espalda, su cuerpo se erizo, y un hormigueó se adueñó de su estómago al reconocer quien era, giro su cuerpo, quedándose frente a Raven, ella sostenía un libro de portada rosa contra su pecho y lo veía fijamente— ¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, a tal punto que de manera automática respondió, no sabía que había dicho hace unos segundos, pero por la cara de Black Canary, y las risas contenidas de Kid Flash, parecía ser que fue algo muy vergonzoso, sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo, a veces, cuando estaba con Raven, por alguna razón terminaba diciendo alguna tontería, y hoy parecía uno de esos días.

Quiso enmendar su patética respuesta, más sus palabras fueron calladas por unos suaves labios.

Zachary abrió los ojos impresionado, sus labios se encontraban siendo presionado contra los de Raven.

Sintió una descarga en su cuerpo, haciendo que el hormigueó fuera más intensó, y eso que solo era un pequeño contacto entre sus labios.

Sin ser conscientes, crearon un flujo bidireccional entre ambos, haciendo que su mana se mezclé, y amplifique. un montón de mariposas azules hechas de pura energía comenzaron a materializarse, al igual que plumas hechas de la misma energía, alrededor de ellos, un circulo de fuego negro comenzó a formarse, las llamas no estaban quemándolos, solo danzaban suavemente al son de las mariposas y las plumas.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación voltearon a verlos, no solo por el despliegue tan hermoso que estaban creando, sino también por ser quienes eran.

Zachary cerró los ojos, olvidando la magia accidental que estaban creando, todas las mariposas que tenía en el estómago terminaron saliendo, más aún sentía el aleto de estas.

Sus manos se movieron por si solas, y con valor, tomó la cintura de ella, al tiempo que Raven ponía sus manos a los laterales de su rostro.

De todas las maneras que imaginó como sería su primer beso, esta superaba por mucho sus expectativas.

Una de las mariposas se posó en los dedos de Dinah, que no pudo evitar sonreír, si Zatanna se enteraba de esto comenzaría a planear la boda, si, por el contrario, John era el que sabía, alejaría a Zachary al menos hasta que Raven tuviera cuarenta.

**Muñeca: Desde que adoptaron a Raven, lo que más disfrutaba Zatanna de Raven era hacerle confeccionar muchos vestidos nuevos, era como su muñequita para vestir, y eso no cambiaría nunca.**

Zachary ingreso a la sala, mirando con un brillo en los ojos a las tres mujeres frente a él, Zatanna estaba acomodándole el cabello en un complicado peinado, mientras Raven estaba parada firmemente, viendo de reojo de vez en cuando a la mujer con alfileres en los labios, que no dejaba de acomodar el dobladillo de la falda.

Sin ningún motivo en específico, a su prima le encantaba disfrazar a Raven como quisiera, desde que eran niños, Zatanna estaba feliz con la llegada de una niña a la cual vestir incluso como broma dijo que estaba pensando en disfrazarlo a él de niña, solo para cumplir sus caprichos de comprar muchos vestidos hermosos, argumentando que la ropa para las niñas era más bonita, y más elaborada que la de los niños, por suerte para su integridad moral, y su ego Raven llegó de la mano de John antes de que su prima lo hiciera.

De lo contrario, muchas de las fotos de Raven con vestidos serían suyas, y sería él aquel que escondiera el álbum para que Zatanna no se lo enseñara a las mujeres (y algunos hombres) de la liga.

Raven nunca tenía la fuerza para negarse de ser la muñeca de vestir de su prima, no después de que su prima y Constantine la adoptaran, criaran y ayudaran a controlar sus poderes, no reprimirlos. Y, aun así, los ojos de ella lo miraron suplicantes, con un pequeño brillo, buscando que la sacaran de ese lío, más él solo sonrió colocándose frente a ella, sacó su teléfono.

—Sonríe Raven, esta va para mi fondo de pantalla.

Raven parecía enojada, más su mirada seguía con ese brillo, que identificó fácilmente.

Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en los labios del chico.

Sin importar que tan enojada pareciera, en el fondo Raven estaba encantada de ser la muñeca de vestir de Zatanna. Y ese brillo en sus ojos no hacía más que confirmárselo.

Sin querer interrumpir más este momento tan íntimo entre ambas, tomó otra foto y se marchó directo a su cuarto.

**Conejos: Ese par de niños caprichosos aprendería que nadie se burlaba de Zatanna Zatara.**

John alzó la ceja al llegar y notar el desconcertante silencio en la casa, desde que tenía dos pequeños demonios (uno real, y otro metafórico) en la casa del misterio, las horas de silencio era limitadas, más que nada por la práctica de magia.

Se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con Zatanna bebiendo té, refunfuñando molesta…

Algo hizo ese par para molestarla, llegó hasta la mesa, besando la frente de la hechicera.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

—Vino tu amigo Jason, no estaba en casa, Raven sacó a Etrigan y comenzó hablar con él… Son parientes… El maldito demonio destruyo parte de la casa, enseñándole a usar una espada más grande que ella, cuando regresé el demonio estaba burlándose de Zachary con que se lo comería. Raven se despidió regresando a Jason, y él se fue maldiciendo a tu hijita.

—¿Por eso los desapareciste?

—No los desaparecí, solo los transformé, y no fue solo por eso _Su labio inferior se alzó— Les enseñé la ropa de mi siguiente show, y ese par de mocosos se burlaron _Conjuro una jaula donde dos conejos estaban, uno de pelaje azabache y el otro de raro tono violeta.

—¿Conejos?

—Les queda a ambos, a ti también así que no intentes regresarlos.

—No lo haré, extrañaba este silencio, entre la magia de show de Zachary, y las invocaciones que Raven hace la casa se convierta en un manicomio.

—Las invocaciones de Raven son parte del entrenamiento que tú le diste.

—No creí que traería a tan rápido a los tres reyes del infierno y sus plagas.

—Quiere trabajar a tu lado, por eso se esfuerza.

—Ambos sabemos que no es una buena idea, aun es una niña, y lo que yo hago es demasiado para ella.

—Es hija de Trigon, nieta del mismísimo Lucifer, si alguien puede lidiar con el mal que te rodea en cada caso que te involucras, es ella. Y te vendrían bien sus poderes.

—Ya hablamos de eso Zee, trabajo solo, no soy bueno trabajando en equipo, porque los que están en mi equipo siempre acaban muertos.

—¿Y Chas?

—Chas; es más que nada mi chófer, nunca se involucra mucho en los casos, y aun así ha perdido un par de vidas extra en algunos casos. Deberías entrenarla para hacer show contigo.

—Lo he intentado, pero es más afín con las cosas que tu enfrentas, y si no la quieres siendo heroína con un traje con mallas, es mejor que busques la manera de involucrarla en casos, aunque sean pequeños.

—Ningún caso que llega a mis manos es pequeño.

—Bien, cuando esa chica llegué pidiéndote unirse a un grupo de adolescentes, ahí diré "te lo dije"

—No soy bueno con los niños, y aun así decidí traerla conmigo _Tomó una botella sirviendo un vaso— No podía dejarla ahí, no después de lo que le hice Astra… Si yo fuera tú los pondría en jaulas separadas _John señalo al par de conejos con la botella— El que sean niños no los hace exentos al celo del conejo, y no quiero un montón de conejitos corriendo de aquí para allá, con dos mocosos es suficiente.

—Te toca a ti cuidarlos, voy a prepararme para el show _Zatanna se incorporó, besando la mejilla del rubio— Cuida que no hagan nada malo, y considera lo que te dije de Raven, estará mejor bajo tu cuidado.

—Gran idea, un demonio haciendo exorcismos.

—Al menos tiene el poder y la jerarquía para hacerse escuchar, lo hará bien aprenderá del mejor _La maga subió por las escaleras, dejando a John solo con dos conejos.

**Celos: Solo quería llegar con una hermosa rubia del brazo, sentarse y poner celosa a Raven, lo que no esperaba era que al verla su cerebro se fuera de vacaciones, no solo ignoro a su cita, sino que también se ganó una reprimenda de su prima, y las burlas sin disimulo de John, y de cómo Raven en vez de ponerse celosa, "alagaba" a la rubia.**

Zachary abrió la puerta de la casa, agradeciendo que John no la dejará flotando por ahí, y la dejará visible para que él y su "cita" pudieran ingresar.

Desde que se emancipo de Zatanna, tenía algunos meses que no pisaba la propiedad, no solo porque su prima se encontrará más tiempo en sus dos trabajos que en la casa, sino también, por el hecho de no encontrarse con Raven.

No tenía nada contra la hija adoptiva de su prima, no, Raven para él, era la persona más maravillosa del universo, era una diosa, un espécimen perfecto, con rasgos angelicales, y piel tan delicada como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Lo único malo en ella, era su novio, el bastardo adoptivo de Batman, que siempre fue un criminal, y murió sin honor… El payaso le dio con su palanca…. Zachary hubiera reído en la cara del imbécil, si no hubiera estado tan enojado al conocer que era el novio de Raven.

Por suerte hoy, traía una "amiga" con la que esperaba poner celosa a Raven. Más toda su intención murió al verla recargada contra la mesa sosteniendo delicadamente un tenedor, intentando tomar una de las fresas del plato frente a ella. Más un hombre alto, de cabello negro, se lo impedía.

Se veía hermosa con un simple pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos y unas botas, era tan común que cualquiera lo podía usar, pero no cualquiera se vería como una diosa con eso, tanto así, que su acompañante a pesar de usar un vestido rojo diminuto, con escote en los pechos y en la espalda, no le llamaba la atención, al menos no como lo hacía la mujer frente a él.

—Suficiente niña, te terminaras todas las fresas y tendré que ir a comprarle más a Zee.

—Una sola y ya tío Chas, Zatanna no regresa, y John nos dará unos segundos más, además, Zach no dirá nada _La chica volteó hasta él, guiñándole el ojo— ¿Verdad que no?

Chas se descuidó, mirando al recién llegado, lo que Raven aprovechó para tomar una fresa con el tenedor.

—Te preguntaría como has estado, pero por tu compañía, veo que estás viviendo la buena vida de la mano de Barbie _La híbrida sonrió con sorna mirando sin ningún disimulo los grandes senos de su compañera, cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos azules y su cintura exageradamente estrecha.

Chas contuvo una risa contra su mano mirando al niño consentido de Zatanna quedarse totalmente en blanco, más no sabía si eran por las palabras de Raven, o por quien las decía.

Para mala suerte del chico, John ingreso al lugar, mirando con la ceja elevada a la rubia.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños?

—Claro John, Zach pensó que sería buena idea traerte una Barbie para que jugaras. Tío Chas, que tal si vamos por más fresas mientras los chicos juegan a la casita de muñecas, tienen cinco minutos.

Chas dejó escapar una gran carcajada mirando el rostro de Zachary enrojecer. Esa niña pasaba mucho tiempo con John, él la crío, y a la tierna edad de quince, ella se involucró en el equipo, pasando más tiempo del necesario con Constantine, hasta el punto de adquirir su sutileza.

—Luego te preguntas porque la niña tenía una fijación por escaparse con Jason _Chas se burló.

—Solo lo ayudaba a superar su muerte.

—Amor, hay una gran diferencia entre ayudar alguien, y dejar que te metan la lengua hasta la garganta.

Raven rodó los ojos. Mientras Zachary fruncía el ceño, recordándole porque había traído a la rubia… Miro a todos lados, buscando al noviecito.

—No está, terminamos _No sabía si fue muy obvio, o ella leyó su mente, sea como sea, un alivió le recorrió el cuerpo y unas ganas de tirarse arriba de la híbrida, más una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo recordar que no venía solo.

—Zach, ¿No me presentaras? _La voz de la rubia le taladro los oídos, y sin disimulo se quitó el agarre del brazo, robándole una sonrisa astuta a John.

—Deberías prestarle más atención a tu cita chico, en vez de estar babeando el piso con ojos de perrito.

—¿Cuándo? _Zachary se acercó a la híbrida ignorando a todos los demás, Raven alzo una ceja llevándose la fresa a los labios— ¿Cuándo terminaron? _Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez siendo más específico.

—Tres meses atrás.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo hubiera venido… Solo tenías que llamarme.

—Zach, no era necesario que vinieras, estoy bien.

—Raven, siempre estaré aquí para ti, solo debes llamarme, siempre que me necesites vendré, no importa la hora, no importa donde este, siempre iré a donde me llames.

—Lindo, confiésale tus sentimientos a una chica frente a tu cita _John saco una botella, dándole un vaso a la rubia— Acostúmbrate amor, él siempre es así.

—¿Acaso trajiste una golfa a nuestra casa? _Zatanna llegó molesta mirando con el ceño fruncido a Constantine.

—¿Por qué crees que fui yo? _Zee alzo una ceja sin deja su molestia de lado— Amor, no fui yo, la señorita aquí presente es la cita de tu primo, si alguien la trajo es él, no yo.

Al instante, la ira desapareció, dejando solo la vergüenza por haber insultado a la cita de su primo, más esté en vez de molestarse por como la trato, estaba tomando la mano de Raven.

—¡Zachary Zatara! _Su primo la ignoró, haciendo que su enojo aumentara— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! _Jaló la oreja de su primo arrastrándolo lejos de Raven— ¡Tu cita esta frente a ti, y tú en vez de defenderla de mis acusaciones te pones a coquetearle a Raven!

—Zee vasta, eso duele, me avergüenzas.

—¡Si dejaras de comportarte como un niño no tendría por qué sermonearte!

John sonrió mirando la pelea desde un lugar seguro, apenas vio a la rubia, sabía que esto se saldría de control.

—Sé el buen chico que críe y preséntanos a tu cita. ¡Ahora!

—Zatanna, John, Chas, Raven… _Se quedó un tiempo viendo a la última, antes de sentir la penetrante mirada de su prima— Ella es Mary.

—Soy Trina _La rubia frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su busto.

John lanzó una carcajada, mientras Chas sonreía con disimulo, olvidar el nombre de tu cita, era un gran error, no más grande que coquetearle a otra frente a la cara de ella, pero muy cerca.

Zachary llevó sus manos al rostro, su idea de traer a Mary o Trina, o como sea que se llamará era poner celosa a Raven, no imaginó que su cerebro, de nuevo, se fuera de vacaciones, se ganará una reprimenda de Zatanna, las burlas de John, y como la persona que quería poner celosa, "alagaba" a la Barbie humana…

**Egoísta: Solo quería que ese contacto durara más tiempo sin que alguien interrumpiera, si lo catalogaban como egoísta por desear que todos en el mundo desaparecieran para que lo dejaran disfrutar, orgullosamente lo aceptaba.**

Era el mejor momento de su vida, después de mucho tiempo logró que Raven lo volviera a besar, sus labios apenas se estaban tocando, y, aun así, como si fuera un niño dejo escapar accidentalmente algo de su magia que se convirtieron en mariposas.

Antes de poder corresponder el beso, la puerta de la casa del misterio se abrió estruendosamente, haciéndolo exaltar, las mariposas explotaron, dejando solo polvillo azul a su paso.

Sus dedos tomaron la mano de Raven, estaban en la sala, cualquiera los podría ver…

Solo quería unos minutos más de ese dulce contacto…

Unos segundos más sin que nadie interrumpiera. Una parte de él, quería que todo el mundo desapareciera si con eso podía prolongar más la unión de sus labios. Si lo consideraban un egoísta por eso, orgullosamente aceptaba ser egoísta.

**Vergüenza: Raven lo miro divertida, mientras pasaba un dedo por su abdomen, llevándose parte del líquido que escurría de este, jadeó al verla llevar el dedo a sus labios, antes de decirle que había caído bajo.**

Cuando la puerta del departamento de soltería de Zach se abrió, una rubia con solo en ropa interior ¿De caramelo? La recibió.

Genial… Era un mal momento…

—¿Quieres algo? _La rubia pregunto como si fuera la dueña de la casa, mentalmente Raven rodó los ojos, apartándola de su camino— ¡Oye no puedes entrar así! _La voz chillona era demasiado para su dolor de cabeza, por lo que solo la miro, enviando su débil mente fuera del mundo por unos minutos.

—¡Mary estoy esperándote! _La voz de Zachary salió de la habitación con el abdomen bañado en chocolate— ¡Raven! _Jadeó desconcertado por verla.

Raven alzo la ceja, tratando de no sonreír, más falló cuando las comisuras de sus labios flaquearon.

Se acercó a él, recorriendo con su dedo índice el abdomen, tan suave, y tan sensual que lo hicieron estremecer, sentía como la energía de ella se adentraba en su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar jadear al sentir como el dedo se alejaba.

—¿Estabas por comerte el postre? _Raven sonrió con burla, y como si nada se llevó el dedo a los labios saboreando el chocolate— Has caído bajo Chocoboy, no creí que fueras de los hombres que se untaran chocolate en el pecho para ser más apetecible. ¿Problemas en el paraíso de la soltería?

El rostro de Zachary pasó de blanco como papel a rojo brillante, de todas las personas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Raven la que lo viera en ese lamentable estado?

Y en vez de molestarse porque estaba con otra chica, se burlaba abiertamente de él…

Este preciso momento sería por mucho el más vergonzoso de toda su vida, y por el nuevo mote, ella nunca lo olvidaría.

**Baño: Cuando eran pequeños, tenían la costumbre de bañarse juntos, más eso no significaba que no se encontrará nervioso al ver como si nada Raven se quitaba la ropa frente a él, dispuesta a meterse a bañar, como si él no estuviera allí, o como si él no fuera un hombre.**

El agua fría acariciaba cada rincón de su piel, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos fijos en el azulejo del baño, más su atención estaba en otro lado.

Tanto así, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, no fue hasta que escuchó un suave tarareo a su lado que regresó en sí.

Su rostro enrojeció, al ver como Raven se quitaba la ropa, como si él no estuviera ahí.

—… ¿Rae? _Su voz flaqueó, saliendo un poco aguda, enrojeció hasta las orejas al sentir la intensa mirada de Raven.

—¿Sí? _Pregunto como si nada, quitándose la camisa, dejando ver su brasier negro.

Todas las palabras murieron en su boca, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba acumularse en su zona baja.

Pegó la frente a la pared, intentando controlarse, no podía causar una mala impresión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? _Zachary apenas pudo preguntar entrecortado.

—Voy a bañarme.

—… Pero yo me estoy bañando, no puedes estar aquí.

—Llegaré tarde si no lo hago. Además, no voy a ver nada que, no allá visto antes, ya conozco tu cuerpo Zach, cuando éramos niños nos bañábamos juntos, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

—¡Yo crecí!

—Ajá y yo también _Raven acomodó su cabello con una liga, ingresando a la ducha— Será rápido, y luego te dejó para que sigas con tu baño de belleza.

Zach trago saliva, Raven ni siquiera lo consideraba un hombre del que debiera cuidarse.

Se pegó más a la pared al verla avanzar a él, cerro los ojos al notar como ella alzaba la mano, esperaba que lo acariciará, que lo tocará, pero el roce nunca llegó, abrió sus azules ojos encontrándose con la palma de ella abierta, comprobando la temperatura del agua.

—¿Pasa algo Zach?

Solo pudo negar frenéticamente mientras se encogía en su sitio, Raven sonrió, y como si nada, dio otro paso al frente, dejando que el agua comenzará a correr por su cuerpo.

Un jadeo involuntario escapo de sus labios, al ver como aquellas finas gotas se deslizaban por el cuerpo de ella, invitándolo a seguirlas con la mirada.

La sangre se acumuló en su mejilla, y en su zona baja, estaba caliente, y avergonzado a partes iguales, tanto, que ni el agua fría que lo salpicaba podía bajarle la calentura.

Lamió su labio inferior, al verla cerrar los ojos y hacer su cuello hacia atrás, mientras las pequeñas manos esparcían el jabón por cada rincón del cuerpo. No sabía si era por su perfecto control sobre su cuerpo, la razón por la que no saltaba sobre ella, o si parálisis se debía a estar totalmente fascinado por la perfecta desnudes de Raven.

Si la había visto antes desnuda, pero era un niño, no un adolescente con hormonas haciendo desastres con su mente y cuerpo.

—¿No te estabas bañando? O… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te muerda? _La manera en que lo decía era una clara burla, los ojos rojos destellantes se lo decían, pero su mente prefería verlo como una invitación, y esa altanería como acercaba aquel inmaculado rostro a su cara, no hacía más que tentarlo.

No supo de donde encontró el coraje, solo supo que la tomó de la mano, arrinconándola contra la pared, mientras su nariz se acomodaba en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, aspirando más cerca el aroma a lavanda, lamió el lugar, deleitándose con el sabor adictivo de lavanda y vainilla.

—No te burles de mi Raven _Se separó, pasando sus brazos por la cadera de ella, mirando fijamente los labios de ella— Yo soy un hombre.

—¿Zach? _Raven chasqueó el dedo regresándolo a la realidad— ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo mientras me bañaba, ya me tengo que ir, el baño es todo tuyo.

Raven salió tomando el paño, acomodándolo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Zachary escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple, con otras mujeres era todo un galán, pero cuando estaba con Raven, era como si se volviera un manso cachorrito que esperaba mimos de su dueña… Debía cambiar eso…

—¡Raven espera! _Salió con un paño en la cintura.

Zatanna parpadeo mirando ambos adolescentes salir del baño juntos.

—¿Se estaban bañando juntos?

—Sí _Raven respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el rostro de Zachary enrojeció.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo? _Zee volvió a preguntar, mirando a su primo enrojecer más.

—No, Zee, solo nos bañábamos, como cuando éramos niños.

—Raven querida, ambos crecieron, los hombres tienen… Necesidades, no puedes seguir bañándote con él.

—Es solo Zachary _Entornó los ojos restándole importancia, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hasta su habitación.

Una carcajada se hizo escuchar del pasillo, y el olor a cigarro lleno el aire.

—Triste, ni siquiera te considera un hombre _John se mofo mientras Zatanna le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su primo.

**Regalos: Despertar con un motón de cajas de regalos brillantes a su alrededor, era normal en cualquier festividad. No importa que tan lejos estuviera, Zachary siempre le haría llegar sus regalos.**

Raven se encontraba tranquilamente dormida, y hubiera seguido así, si una caja musical no estuviera sonando.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con mariposas de energía azul revoloteando en su cara, se incorporó en la cama haciendo que una nota cayera en sus piernas, no necesitaba leerla para saber de quién provenía los regalos.

Todos tenían el sello de Zachary; brillantes, grandes, delicadamente envueltos. Todos los días festivos eran una excusa para que el mago la llenara de regalos, siendo San Valentín, su cumpleaños y navidad las festividades que más recibía presentes.

Acomodó todos y cada uno arriba de la cama, contando unos veinte de envoltura azul con lazo negro, quince verdes con moños plateado, diez rojos con dorado, cinco amarillos con negro y uno más pequeño que los demás violeta.

Una de las mariposas se posó sobre el envoltorio, y al instante esté se abrió por sí solo, con suma delicadeza, las tapas de la caja quedaron abiertas, dejando ver sobre una mullida superficie, un hermoso guardapelo entreabierto plateado, el cual emitía una hermosa melodía.

Sus dedos tomaron los laterales, abriéndolo, en una de las caras había una imagen animada de Zachary y ella cuando eran niños, y en la otra, una fija de cuando lo beso frente a los ayudantes de la liga y Black Canary.

Una suave sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al momento de ponerse el medallón, miro el resto de los regalos, y con ayuda de su magia comenzó a desenvolverlos… Tal vez al rato se pasearía por las Vegas para encontrar a Zachary, y agradecerle personalmente todos sus regalos.

**Sin Aliento: Nada mejor que un beso que te robe el aliento, donde a pesar de tener la necesidad de subir a la superficie y tomar una buena bocanada de aire, no lo haces.**

Las burbujas que comenzaban a subir a la superficie, eran un indicio de que no aguantarían más tiempo.

Y, aun así, sus labios seguían unidos, moviéndose en una sincronía perfecta, danzando de manera sensual, robando el poco oxigeno del otro.

Raven tenía sus piernas enrolladas en el abdomen de Zachary, mientras él acariciaba con vehemencia la espalda descubierta de ella.

Ambos estaban anclados con la ayuda de sus poderes al fondo de la piscina, besándose a escondidas, mientras el resto de los adolescentes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un pastel.

No podía importarles a ambos menos, estaba allí por órdenes de Zatanna; según ella, ninguno sociabilizaba normalmente con otros adolescentes, por lo que, sin importarle sus opiniones, Zee los envió a la mansión Wayne, donde uno de los petirrojos de Batman estaba celebrando su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Raven mordió el labio inferior de Zachary, haciendo que abriera la boca por la impresión, soltando lo último que le quedaba de aire, sin poder quedarse más tiempo, con ayuda de sus pies subió a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Hiciste trampa _Jadeó al verla emerger frente a él.

—¿Trampa? No sé a qué te refieres, te vi ahogándote, y te salvé la vida, un segundo más y te hubieras ahogado _Raven sonrió nadando hasta la escalera.

Zachary la miro subir tranquilamente, cuando estaba en el último escalón volteo a verlo guiñándole uno de sus rojizos ojos. El rostro del mago se sonrojo antes de tocarse los labios…

Lo único que esperaba, era que, si ese día se volvía ahogar, Raven estuviera ahí para dejarlo sin aliento.

**Terminados.**

**Posiblemente traiga otras parte, pero no ahora, porque no tengo tiempo.**

**Espero que disfrutaran.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hombre: Después de un show en el que Raven la ayudó, Zatanna saca a colación el tema de porque su hija adoptiva salió con Jason Todd, y porque no lo hace con Zachary…**

—Estuviste fantástica _Zatanna la alabó una vez que ambas cruzaban la puerta del camerino.

—No me gusta hacer este tipo de espectáculos. Recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no Francia? ¡Hoy iría con John a ver el libro que Prelati escribió junto a Gilles de Rais!

—Ese libro es peligroso Raven, está escrito con la sangre de los niños que él…

—Lo sé _Lanzó un suspiro, mirando el reflejo del espejo con tristeza— Pero si no estoy ahí, es posible que encuentren muchos problemas, ese libro puede traer miles de demonios.

—No te preocupes, estarán bien, seguro que te traerán un recuerdo.

—Solo espero que regresen pronto, y que mi recuerdo sea más que ese libro que nunca podré tocar.

—¿Por qué no vamos por Zachary y salimos los tres en nuestra propia aventura? _Zatanna comenzó a peinar el cabello de Raven, mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella con ayuda del espejo.

Una sonrisa extendió su rostro al verla bufar, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño.

—Debe estar con la Barbie humana, la última vez que lo vi, estaba bañado de chocolate, ¡Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre! Tu primo es el chico más estúpido que he conocido _Raven dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Yo también pienso eso, mira que no darse cuenta, que la mujer por la que babea está enamorada de él, y la única manera de ocultarlo es burlarse de sus citas… Debe ser un gran estúpido _Zatanna sonrió pasando el cepillo por los mechones largos de cabello— Siempre me pregunte, Raven, si Zach te gusta, y él, bueno, limpia el piso por donde vas a pasar, ¿Por qué saliste con Jason Todd, pero no le das una oportunidad a Zachary?

Raven alzó la cabeza, mirando los ojos serios de Zatanna a través del reflejo, sabía que en cualquier momento la maga preguntaría eso, con ayuda de sus pies giro la silla quedando frente de quien se ocupó por años de cuidarla, con su magia atrajo una silla, haciendo un ademan para que su acompañante se sentará, y así lo hizo.

—Jason fue honesto conmigo se me confesó _Alzó la mano al ver a la hechicera abrir la boca para hablar— Me pidió salir con él, intentarlo, caminar juntos entre tanta oscuridad… Zachary, a pesar del amor que me profesa, y de las muchas señales que le he dado de que me gusta, nunca hace nada, solo espera que yo lo bese, que dé siempre el primer paso. Zee, yo vengo del infierno, necesito un hombre que tenga el coraje de enfrentar todo eso, y sí Zach no tiene la valentía para confesarme directamente su amor y pedirme salir con él, ¿Cómo sé que podrá con todo lo demás? Su magia es hermosa, poderosa, pero tan delicada como las mariposas que deja salir entre nuestros besos, no puedo estar ahí para protegerlo siempre, en un descuido de mi parte, Trigon, mi abuelo, o cualquier otro demonio lo mataría sin dudar. Otro riesgo, es que tanta oscuridad lo puede corromper, como tú temías que te pasará por involucrarte en los casos de John, él no está listo para eso, no puedo obligarlo a caminar por las sombras conmigo. Esa son mis razones para no estar con Zachary.

—Zach no es un niño Raven, puede cuidarse solo, déjalo a él elegir, si desea o no caminar a tu lado.

—Lo dejaré, siempre y cuando me demuestre que ya no es un niño que siempre está detrás admirándome, y se convierta en el hombre poderoso que necesito a mi lado…

**Arcilla: Zachary era bueno para muchas cosas, manualidades que requerían ensuciarse no era una de ellas, despectivamente miraba a los tres bastardos mayores de Batman armar una guerra de arcilla, mientras el mocoso menor parecía coquetearle a su manera a Raven usando un simple muñeco de arcilla para llegar a ella.**

Si algo odiaba Zachary, era ensuciarse, su prima lo sabía, y, aun así, lo obligaba a participar en las clases de arte que Black Canary y Mera les ofrecían a todos los jóvenes que merodeaban por las instalaciones de la liga.

Al principio fueron solo clases de música, pero después del "incidente" con Raven, la rubia decidió variar, ahora enseñándoles como dibujar, pintar, esculpir, y moldear.

El día de hoy, tocaba utilizar arcilla para obrar… Lo que sea. Y es que, aunque la principal intención de ambas mujeres era verlos moldear animales, cada uno de los niños y adolescentes reunidos hacía lo que quería, o lo que le salía.

En lo personal odiaba esa clase, sus delicadas manos no estaban hechas para eso, nunca en su vida jugo con barro, su único contacto con esta sustancia, eran las mascarillas de barro y los baños de lodo que le hacían en el spa, nada tan rudimentario como crear objetos con arcilla.

Zachary tomó entre sus manos la arcilla con asco de manchar sus manos y aquel fino delantal que su prima le compró, intentó seguir las instrucciones dadas al inicio, más su cara de aborrecimiento seguía presente cada que estrujaba la arcilla, esto no era para él, fácilmente podía usar magia y hacer que la masa amorfa en sus manos se convirtiera en un conejo, hasta se podría mover por toda la sala, pero no, su prima quería que el moldeará arcilla como si fuera un cavernícola.

Una bola de masa sobrevoló sobre su cabello, haciéndolo soltar un jadeó ¿Quién se atrevía a intentar dañar su perfecto cabello?

Observo con reprobación el lugar, topándose con los bastardos de Batman, Jason sonreía todo lleno de arcilla, tenía una masa disforme en la mano, con la otra señalaba a Dick el cual se limpiaba su cara de los restos de arcilla, reunió toda la arcilla, y se dispuso a devolvérsela a su "hermano".

Zachary frunció el ceño y los labios, ellos eran de los más grandes en la habitación, uno tenía diecinueve, y el forajido diecisiete, y seguían comportándose como un par de mocosos. Ni el niño de Superman, que tenía cuando mucho nueve años, se comportaba tan infantil.

Volvió su vista al frente esperando que Mera o Dinah llegaran pronto, si ese par de mocosos crecidos manchaban alguna parte de su cuerpo o su ropa, desataría el pandemónium.

Un vendaval le alboroto su cabello, y en menos de un segundo tenía a un velocista con traje amarillo y rojo frente a él, su cabello rojizo estaba lleno de arcilla, y tenía el mismo material en la mano, el chico tenía unos dieciocho años y se comportaba tan infantil como sus compañeros.

—Chicos ya basta, están armando mucho escandalo _El tercer niñito de Batman intervino, haciéndole rodar los ojos, ese chico era un año mayor que él, tenía quince, y ya lideraba un equipo, si a esos inútiles se les podía llamar así.

La importancia que les dieron a sus palabras, fue tanta como si fuera dirigida por una pared, en menos de diez segundos, los tres adolescentes, bombardearon al chico con toda la arcilla que disponían.

El clon de Superman al ver que su amigo era atacado, tomó el jarrón que hasta ahora estaba haciendo, lo dividió en tres, y lo lanzó contra los agresores, a él se unieron Impulse, y la nueva Wonder Girl.

Zachary creó un escudo con magia, su nariz se arrugó y su vista se fijó en la puerta, esperando que algún adulto detuviera esta locura, ¿Dónde estaba la floja de Zatanna cuando la necesitaba?

—Son una vergüenza para padre _Una voz hostil salió de un rincón, de niño que tenía a lo mucho doce años, era la primera vez que lo veía, esté cargaba una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, ni se molestaba en mirar la escena, estaba más concentrado en moldear la masa de arcilla en sus manos, a su lado estaba el hijo de Superman mirando con diversión toda la pelea.

Por suerte para Zach, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, la puerta se abrió y un bello ángel ingresó a la sala, pudo escuchar el cantico celestial de las esferas interpretada por los mismísimos serafines solo con verla, su piel parecía emanar un resplandor plateado, y su exótico cabello amatista caía en forma de rizos sobre sus caderas, y sin necesidad de brisa las hebras ondeaban suavemente. Su iris era afilados en un tono rojizo, mientras que las pupilas eran amatistas. Llevaba una caja de pinturas en sus brazos.

Los proyectiles seguían siendo lanzados de un extremo para el otro, nadie más que Zach parecía ser consciente de que un ángel caminaba entre ellos.

Raven alzó una ceja, al sentir como una bola de arcilla rozaba el vestido que Zatanna le pidió a usar, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas que carecían de cualquier máscara la miraban con un interés casi depredador, eso combinado a su cabello bicolor le daban un toque rebelde.

Con su energía oscura envolvió la masa, tirándosela de vuelta al chico, que en vez de molestarse al sentir como está impactaba contra su cabello, sonrió divertido.

Restándole importancia a la batalla, Raven camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a Zachary, que desistió de seguir ensuciándose las manos, y comenzó a limpiarse.

—Se comportan como niños, ahora entiendo porque la liga siempre está encima de ellos y no los toman enserio _Se acomodó en un banco, mirando la batalla tomar más fuerza, las municiones eran solo arcilla, y algunos usaban los lienzos de escudos para avanzar en el campo de guerra.

—Son una vergüenza _Una voz irritada se hizo escuchar, los ojos de Raven se desviaron encontrando a los dos más jóvenes, que ahora se encontraban más cerca de ellos.

El menor de ellos se sonrojo, desviando sus ojos azules a la puerta, mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo. Mientras el mayor de los dos se quitaba la capucha dejando ver una máscara verde.

—Necesito esa pintura _Exigió con voz monocorde extendiendo su mano libre.

Raven miro la otra mano, encontrándose con un perfecto figurín de cuervo alzando el vuelo, sus alas eras preciosamente detallada, y parecía tener un par de ojos rojos extra.

—Es hermoso _La chica se bajó de un salto del banco, mirando fijamente al cuervo

Zachary frunció el ceño, antes no lo reconoció por la capucha, pero ahora, podía notar rasgos del traje de Robin, frente a él otro bastardo de Batman, estos parecían no dejar de aparecer, primero comenzaron una estúpida guerra, y ahora, intentaban desplazarlo, tomando toda la atención de Raven.

—Todo lo que yo hago es perfecto, ¿Me darás las pinturas o tengo que repetirlo? _La chica le tendió las pinturas al par de niños, Jon las tomó al instante, mientras el Wayne se le quedó mirando fijamente un rato más, para luego, como si nada fuera pasado voltearse y comenzar a caminar— Cuando lo terminé, te autorizo para venir a verlo.

Zachary miro a Raven sonreír suavemente, y algo dentro de él se revolvió, a pesar que las palabras del menor eran arrogantes, a la chica no parecía importarle, era como si ella hubiera visto algo que él no. Sus azules ojos miraron la arcilla frente, y con un movimiento de manos a la vez que susurraba el encantamiento, la hizo desaparecer, deseando hacer lo mismo con los bastardos de Batman que no dejaban de multiplicarse.

**Elixir del Amor: Zatanna miro el líquido burbujeante rosáceo, esa pócima le traería mucho dinero, solo debía probarlo a ver si su Elixir del Amor resultaba, por suerte, en la casa siempre podía encontrar dos conejillos que gustosamente probarían sus experimentos.**

Zatanna no era una bruja de hacer pociones, la cantidad de vapor que desprendían los calderos hacían que su cabello se esponjara, y su cuerpo segregue un líquido salino, su magia era usada para el espectáculo, haciendo relucir su encanto innato.

Más hoy, pesé a toda la aversión que le tenía, se encontraba frente a un caldero chorreante y burbujeante, giro su vista al libro que flotaba a su lado siguiendo detalladamente las indicaciones, si conseguía hacer una pócima del amor perfecta, podía comercializarla, unos centavitos no le caerían nada mal, podía comprarle vestidos nuevos a Raven, unos trajecitos a Zachary, ella y John podrían irse de vacaciones, sin liga de la justicia ni eventos paranormales molestándolos, al menos las primeras horas.

Con ayuda de sus poderes comenzó a batir la mezcla, que comenzaba a emanar dulces aromas, su nariz aspiro un par de veces, antes de seguir con las indicaciones.

Luego de unos minutos, Zatanna miro el líquido burbujeante y rosáceo, en el aire espirales del mismo color, haciendo diversas figuras, parecía ser perfecto, el aroma que desprendía le decía que estaba terminado, más antes de poder comercializarlo, debía probarlo.

Podía contener un margen de error, por lo que probarlo con ella misma era peligroso, su mejor opción era hacer que alguien más lo bebiera… Como si fuera una señal divina, Zachary ingresó a la cocina, llevando en sus manos su inseparable conejo, detrás de él venía Raven, con un libro de color rosa en las manos.

—¿Las personas muerden las mejillas de alguien que se sienta mal? _La niña le preguntó a su primo seriamente sin despegar su mirada del libro.

—¡No! _Zatanna respondió mirando fijamente el libro— ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? _Ambos niños miraron a la mujer, para luego mirarse entre sí.

—Black Canary me lo prestó hace tres días, cuando fuimos a la liga.

—¿Ese libro no fue el culpable de que se besaran? _Zatanna se recargó de la mesa mirando ambos niños asentir— Genial, déjalo en la mesa, mañana se lo devolveré, no necesito que esa cosa siga confundiéndote, si necesitas algún consejo, tienes que venir con mami Zatanna, Raven ¿Entiendes? _La niña asintió dejando haciendo al libro aun lado, ganándose una sonrisa de la hechicera— Bien querida, ahora ¿Por qué ambos no vienen y prueban algo para mí? Les va a gustar, huele delicioso, y sabe mejor.

—¿Qué es? _Zachary la miro con el ceño fruncido, mirando el montón de cosas regadas en la mesa adjunta donde Zatanna trabajaba.

—Es una poción especial, solo quiero asegurarme que funciona, no se preocupen, no habrá ningún peligro.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no la pruebas tú? _Debatió el niño.

La mayor sonrió forzadamente mirando con enojo a su primo, que solo se cruzó de brazos, la mirada de la bruja se desvió a la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa más maternal.

—Raven ¿La probarías por mí? Sé que si haces eso papi John se pondrá muy feliz _Zatanna le preparo una taza con el líquido, Raven asintió, extendiendo sus manos hasta tomar la taza.

Zachary miro con reprobación a su prima, para luego mirar preocupado como la niña olfateaba el contenido de la tacita, antes de que se lo llevará a los labios, él se la arrebato, si era veneno no podía dejar que Raven muriera, ella era su todo, por lo que como un caballero se sacrificaría.

Miro a su prima fulminante, antes de llevar el contenido a sus labios, el sabor era tan dulce como su pastel favorito, mientras que el olor le hacía recordar chocolate que bebía cuando era más pequeño, su perfume favorito, y un embriagante aroma a lavanda muy familiar.

Cuando dejó la taza en la mesa se encontró con la mirada de su prima.

—¿Y bien? _Preguntó la mujer sin notar ningún cambio de este.

—Es dulce, huele delicioso, y no es veneno.

—¿Te sientes raro?

—No, supongo que no sirve, así como tus cremas para el cabello, pareces salida de una sección de electroshock _Se encogió de hombros mirando a su prima jadear indignada— Vamos Raven _Zachary tomó las manos de la niña conduciéndola fuera de la cocina, justo cuando John entraba.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? _Preguntó al ver como Zatanna murmuraba molesta unas maldiciones.

—Intente hacer un filtro de amor, no funcionó, el mocoso sigue igual.

—¿Acabas de darle una poción de amor a tu primo? _John no esperaba una respuesta, por lo que solo continuo— Zee, no puedes hacer que Zachary se enamore de Raven, si él ya está perdidamente enamorado de ella _El rubio husmeó la poción— Se ve bien, y huele como debería, pruébala con alguien más, tal vez resulte.

**Margarita: No hay mejor forma de saber si le gustas a alguien que por medio de una margarita… Por esa misma razón, Zachary las detestaba, eran flores mentirosas, que destruyeron sus sueños a los tiernos nueve años.**

Zachary abrió la puerta de su camerino con una sonrisa, fue otra noche espectacular, donde le mostro a los simples mortales como lo imposible se hacía posible con un par de trucos que para él eran sencillos, mientras que para ellos eran espectaculares.

Su camerino estaba lleno de regalos coloridos de sus miles de fans, las rosas rojas se veían bien cuidadas, las cajas de corazón de chocolate bien envueltos, y los globos con su rostro no podían verse mejor, todo era perfecto para él… Todo menos aquellas monocromáticas flores blancas que para su desgracia resaltaban en un florero.

Todo el buen ánimo se esfumo al ver a esas molestas margaritas, la última vez que las vio fue hace muchos años, cuando era un niño que creía que aquellas margaritas tenían poderes para saber si la persona te quería o no, le basto alrededor de veinte flores para saber que era mentira, ¿Qué sabía una estúpida flor de los sentimientos de Raven por él? ¡Nada! Solo eran tontas flores que insistían en decirle que su ángel no lo quería.

De eso pasó mucho tiempo, justo ahora era un adolescente de dieciocho años, que no podía ir por la vida deshojando margaritas con la tonta ilusión de un "me quiere", cuando sabía que la malvada flor se mofaría de él, con aquel último pétalo que se negaría arrancar por miedo a ese "no me quiere", miro la flor fijamente, como esperando una respuesta por haberlo decepcionado a sus tiernos nueve años, cosa que no ocurrió, solo era una inocente flor, a la que él atribuía su desilusión, la culpable de que nunca se le declaró a Raven…

Si la decepción con simples flores fue tan grande, no sabía si estaba preparado para que ella le dijera que no quería, o algo peor ¡Qué lo viera como un hermano!

Raven era todo su mundo, el amor de su vida, la única que lo hacía sentir esas mariposas en el estómago y su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, por ella haría lo que fuera… Aunque eso partiera su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, comenzó a quitarle los pétalos a la flor, susurrando lentamente las líneas ya estipuladas.

—No me quiere _Dijo quitando un pétalo, dejando solo dos, seguía el "me quiere" por lo que está era otra flor más en su lista de decepciones.

—Te quiere _Susurró una voz muy cerca de él quitando el otro pétalo, dejando solo uno que se mofaba de él, más la atención de Zachary estaba en Raven, no la escuchó entrar, y ahora, estaba recargada en su hombro, a centímetros de su cara, mirando fijamente la flor— ¿En qué piensas?

Zachary miro la flor, y luego a su compañera, lanzó un suspiro, dejando la flor caer sobre la mesa. Raven lo miró fijamente para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, y tomar la flor entre sus dedos.

Zach tragó saliva cuando la vio retirar lentamente el último pétalo, era su derrota, y Raven se encargaría de decírselo, era como si lo estuviera rechazando sin que él siquiera se confesará.

—Te quiere _Repitió causando el asombró de Zachary, su rostro adquirió una carmín, mientras una parte de su mente no dejaba de murmurar que así no iba— Así me gusta más _La vio sonreír, y si antes estaba rojo, ahora podía pasar como tomate, por su obsesión con la margarita, olvido por completo que Raven leía mentes, y que en ese momento debía ser un libro abierto para ella.

Una pequeña esperanza de que Raven lo quisiera inundó su pecho, quería preguntarle más sobre el asunto, pero el pánico de ser rechazado pudo más que él, y término dejando el asunto como estaba, esperaba que, en otra oportunidad, pudiera decirle sus sentimientos a Raven sin temor a ser rechazado.

**Amistad: Que Raven hiciera una nueva amiga era algo bueno, o eso le dijo Zatanna cuando le informo la situación. **

Zachary no estaba contento, a sus diecinueve años y considerándose mejor que su prima. Ya no hacía despliegues de magia accidental, más aun así cualquier inepto cerca de él podía notar la magia que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Tenía algunos años que no asistía a esa guardería de ayudantes. Incluso se prometió a sí mismo no volver, y si no fuera por la información que le dio Zatanna, hubiera cumplido su promesa.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz de que Raven consiguiera una nueva amiga, y más cuando su única amiga la hija de Chas; Geraldine, se encontraba en otro país, estudiando. Sin embargo apenas se enteró tuvo un mal presentimiento, seguido de un erizamiento de cada vello.

Y justo ahora, al verlas en una mesa alejada de todos, frente a frente y con las manos agarradas sobre la mesa, parecía peor de lo que imagino.

—¿Qué pretende? _Mascullo por lo bajo.

—Ser su amiga _Una voz lo hizo chasquear la lengua, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura del pelirrojo que comía como una bestia dos sillas a su izquierda.

Rodó los ojos disgustado y asqueado, ninguno de los dos velocistas le caían bien, eran unos cerdos comiendo, era desagradable para él verlos ingerir tantos alimentos.

—¡Eres un ciego! ¿Qué clase de amiga le toma las manos a la otra? _Jason mascullo por lo bajo.

Zachary fulminó con la mirada a Jason, pesé a que Raven terminó con ese forajido, esté la seguía molestando, buscando la forma de regresar con ella.

—Las amigas se toman de las manos _Tim interrumpió mirando con fastidio a los chicos, al estar de espalda no podía ver la escena, y por el escándalo que estaba haciendo Jason tampoco podía prestar completa atención a su videojuego.

—Yo conozco a las de su calaña. Esa mocosa trama algo, yo lo sé, esa mirada y esa sonrisa es como la del mini demonio cuando se sale con la suya.

—¿Pueden irse todos ustedes? ¡Está es mi mesa yo llegue primero! _Zachary reclamó tantos estúpidos juntos no haría más que alertar a Raven.

—¿Ahora nos sentamos con la reina del drama? _Roy preguntó acomodándose a un lado de Jason, mirando de reojo a Zachary— Que bajo hemos caído.

—Roy, ¿Podrías decirle algo a tu remplazo? _Jason le preguntó mirando en dirección a las chicas.

—Jay, eres mi amigo, por eso te digo; no te metas con Emiko, no les conviene hacerla enojar, si ella quiere algo lo consigue.

—¡Eso lo veremos! _Zachary se incorporó, para comenzar a caminar a donde estaba Raven.

Él le pondría fin a esa amistad, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Cavo su propia tumba _Roy sonrió con sorna, casi podía sentir lástima por la reina del drama… Casi.

Roy sacó su teléfono sin querer perderse la acción. Jason bufó por lo bajo y Wally alzó la vista, chocando su mirada con una azulina, que enseguida se desvió, una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios.

Cuando Zachary llegó a la mesa, a los ojos de los tres espectadores se notaba pretenciosa la manera en la que se acomodó el cabello para inclinarse en la mesa, por la cara de Red Arrow se notaba que las palabras de Zatanna eran ofensivas, de manera demasiado rápida vieron como Emiko se incorporaba y lo tomaba con fuerza del traje.

—Está acabado _Roy dejó escapar una risa.

—Tim rápido debes ver esto _Jason le quitó el juego a su hermano.

Tim rodó los ojos girando su rostro presenciando como Zachary parecía quejarse de que le arrugaban el traje, no podían escucharlos, pero con sus gestos podían deducir lo que decían.

—¿No era más fácil informarle que Red Arrow es tu novia? _Tim pregunto fastidiado de la escena, Jason volteó a verlo sin entender a quién se refería, Roy casi deja caer su teléfono, y Wally solo rasco su cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Bart? _West le preguntó a Tim, y este asintió— Se suponía que era un secreto, ahora me echará la culpa a mi _sonrió tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás con esa lunática! _La voz de Jason se alzó por todo el lugar, los ojos de Wally se volvieron fulminantes, más antes que pudiera hacer algo, un estruendo se extendió por el lugar.

Los cuatro desviaron la vista, encontrándose con Emiko parada junto a la mesa destruida, donde Zachary se encontraba acostado, forcejeando para quitarse las ataduras de las manos y la mordaza de los labios, ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Ninguno lo sabía, pero había que admitir que la chica se movía peligrosamente rápido. Raven se mantuvo sentada en su sitio y los ojos lapislázuli de Red Arrow se enfocaron en Wally, un escalofrió cruzo por el cuerpo de los cuatro espectadores.

Una sonrisa nerviosa creció en los labios de West, definitivamente lo culpaba por haber divulgado el secreto.

**Tren: Zachary iría hasta el fin del mundo por Raven, aunque eso significará subirse a un tren público abarrotado de personas que invadían su espacio personal.**

Raven miro fijamente la pantalla del teléfono que le había regalado Zatanna hace unos meses, en su cumpleaños número catorce, su pie derecho se removía inquieto y sus dientes apretaban el labio inferior.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose en un mueble individual con Zachary leyendo un libro de Zatanna.

Con cuidado para no llamar su atención se bajó del mueble, subiendo lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para dejarse caer, recostando su espalda a la madera.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en la pantalla, hasta llegar al calendario, chasqueo la lengua, antes de volver a la mensajería, escribiéndole una rápida disculpa a Jason Todd.

Una vez listo eso, se incorporó tomando una gabardina azul marino con capucha, dándole un último vistazo a su habitación, salió tranquilamente, Zatanna y John no se encontraban, por lo que solo sería salir sin que Zachary se diera por enterado.

O esa era la intención antes de chocar su nariz contra el pecho de él. Dio dos pasos atrás mirando esos ojos azules tan intensos como el lapislázuli.

Apenas se removió en el sillón, Zachary le presto discretamente toda su atención, cuando la observó subir, decidió acompañarla, por si algo malo le estaba pasando.

—¿Estas bien Raven? _El chico miró la gabardina sobre los hombros de ella, y supo que iba a salir— ¿Pasó algo?

—Solo tengo que viajar.

—¿A dónde?

—No te puedo decir.

Zachary abrió los ojos pensando lo peor, seguramente ese delincuente se las ingenió para manipular a la inocente Raven y obligarla a no contarle nada a ¡Él!, sus manos tomó las suaves y pequeñas de la chica esperando que esas palabras fueran mentira… Su Raven se iba de sus manos para ir con un forajido suicida...

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, de la cual despertaría riendo como desquiciado, o una broma pesada de John, ese vago tenía mucho tiempo libre.

—Pero puedes venir conmigo. Me encantararía que me acompañaras. _La cara de Zachary se iluminó con las palabras de Raven, ¡En tú cara estúpido Todd!

—Estaré encantado de ir contigo _El chico soltó entusiasmado sin pensarlo, la chica sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, para comenzar a caminar.

—Quiero que conozca alguien importante para mí.

La sonrisa de Zachary se tensó ¿Qué acaba de decir? Esto debía ser parte de la pesadilla.

En todo el camino se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto así, que no vio que Raven lo llevaba hasta una estación de tren, cuando escuchó el bullicio, miro a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos? _Preguntó al ver un cartel con diversas rutas.

—En la estación, Tío Chas no me puede llevar hoy, y mis poderes son secretos, no puedo llamar la atención tele transportándonos _Dijo siguiendo con su uña una de las rutas.

—¿Ya has hecho esto antes?

—Jason me enseñó, no es tan malo, las personas normales que no tienen auto lo hacen siempre _Se separó del cartel, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Zach que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre— No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré, ahora vamos, ya se cual tomar.

Sin soltarlo, compró los boletos, para luego conducirlo al andén, donde ya estaba un tren esperando.

El andén estaba lleno de personas, la mayoría estaba enfocadas en las pantallas de sus celulares, Zachary sujeto la mano de Raven, esto era una locura, pudo negarse, dar marcha atrás, pero al ver esos ojitos amatistas mirarlo expectante no encontró el valor para hacerlo.

El tren se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir un montón de personas, Raven tiró de su mano dándole la señal para avanzar, Zachary tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de ingresar al tren.

Se arrepintió apenas entró, el olor a perro mojado, combinado con sudor, y cebolla era insoportable, además, todos los puestos estaban ocupados, por lo que tenía que estar parado, con un montón de gente demasiado cerca de él, le era imposible moverse sin tropezar a nadie, más que un tren parecía una lata de sardinas.

Decir que se sentía incomodó era poco, alguien como él no estaba hecho para este tipo de situación, ni siquiera Zatanna se subiría en este tipo de transporte, esto era para la plebe, no para gente como ellos.

Raven debía estar igual que él, buscando la confirmación, busco el rostro de su acompañante, ella parecía tranquila, como si no fuera la primera vez que se montaba en esa lata, incluso, pesé al montón de personas violando su espacio personal se veía como si nada pudiera alterarle, por primera vez parecía que Constantine hacía algo bien.

—¿Estas bien? _La voz calmada de Raven lo trajo a la realidad.

Quería responderle que no, que se sentía como un patético humano común, obligarla a tele transportarlos o como mínimo bajarse en la próxima estación, más al ver aquella pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella no pudo decir lo que quería.

Raven de verdad estaba divirtiéndose al tomar el transporte de la plebe, era como una hermosa diosa que honraba a los ineptos e ignorantes humanos con su presencia.

—¿A dónde vamos? _Pregunto tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar.

—A Gotham, ya te lo dije hay alguien que debo presentarte.

—Ya conozco al inepto del Todd _Zachary apretó la agarradera con fuerza, quería decirle que no aguantaría estar en esa lata de sardinas por alguien tan insignificante como el ladronzuelo, más decidió morderse la lengua, solo para no pelear con Raven por culpa de alguien tan insignificante.

—¿Jason? Por él no estamos viajando _Raven miró la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿No? _Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

—No _Raven jugueteó con su pie en el piso— Mi mamá vivía en Gotham… Ella está enterrada en su cementerio, quería presentártela.

Los ojos de Zachary se iluminaron, tal vez aguantar todo esté viaje en tren valdría la pena.

**Cuidar: Aunque no fuera necesario, Zachary siempre cuidaría a Raven.**

Desde que la conoció, Zachary siempre supo que Raven era fuerte, su poder jamás se compararía al de ella, aun así, se prometió siempre cuidarla.

Durante un tiempo, solía inmiscuirse en su entrenamiento con John, y si no fuera porque el rubio lo veto de estos, aun lo seguiría haciendo.

Fue capaz de tomarse todas las pócimas inservibles que hacía su prima, aunque estás le costaran la vida, todo sea por la seguridad de Raven.

La protegió de cada uno de los niños en la liga, tanto así, que fue capaz de hechizar un par de objetos "inofensivos" para que ellos se mantuvieran apartados.

Por eso, cuando la vio llegar siendo cargada por Constantine, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Tranquilo mocoso, es normal estar cansada, se terminó gran parte de su reserva mágica en el entrenamiento, una noche de descanso y estará como nueva _John la dejó en su cama, para luego salir de la habitación.

Zachary se sentó al lado de Raven, esta noche velaría su sueño, tenían once años, y aunque sabía que tenían mucho camino por recorrer, él seguiría cuidando de ella.

**Baile: ¿Quién diría que una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaría John a Raven sería a bailar?**

Ahora mismo debería estar cazando demonios, pero no, ahora se encontraba en una fiesta de navidad con personas que andaban con mallas y ropa interior por fuera… Lo cual sonaba mejor de lo que se veía.

Soltó el humo que tenía retenido ganándose una mirada de Superman, que lo hizo rodar los ojos, no había nadie más moralista que aquel hombre de azul y rojo que más que un hombre de acero parecía un niño explorador.

Detestaba ese lugar, la única razón por la que se encontraba ahí era por la amenaza de Zatanna de dejarlo fuera (De nuevo) de su propia casa.

Ojos recorrieron la habitación, y una sonrisa burlesca se extendió por sus labios al notar a Zatanna arrastrando a su molesto Zachary a la pista de baile, sus ojos se desviaron a Raven que regresaba tranquilamente a la mesa donde él se encontraba, Zatanna insistió en ponerla como toda una muñequita, con los colores del vestido rojo sangre resaltando su pálida piel.

Tomó una nueva bocanada de humo, como deseaba que un villano atacará la ciudad para poder salir de esa patética celebración, todas las bebidas eran jugos naturales, ni siquiera un mísero ponche tenían, seguramente gracias al moralista que lo seguía viendo.

—¿Zee no mencionó a qué hora nos iremos?

—No _La respuesta sonó vaga, como si no estuviera prestando atención a la pregunta, algo raro en la niña, por lo que John volteó a verla, Raven tenía los ojos fijos en la pista de baile, donde algunos héroes se movían interpretando un suave vals.

Al sentir su mirada, los ojos de Raven se enfocaron en John, si no fuera por lo acostumbrado que Constantine estaba con lidiar con la muerte, habría pegado su espalda a la silla, los ojos de Raven se mostraban en un intenso y amenazante rojizo, miró esos ojos unos segundos notando un ligero y casi imperceptible brillo… Similar al que ponía Zatanna cuando quería algo.

O no.

No, no, no, no.

Pudo haber sido obligado a ir a esa horrible fiesta, peinado, e incluso pudieron quitarle todo el licor que tenía en el traje en la entrada, pero lo que no haría esa noche era bailar esa patética música, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Apenas la niña preguntará le diría que no, incluso agregaría un cometario mordaz sobre esos estúpidos bailes.

Asintió mentalmente, preparándose para escuchar los berrinches y quejidos de una niña normal, incluso se preparó para los ojos de cachorro.

Pero nada de eso pasó, en vez de eso, Raven lo miro cinco minutos más y desvió la vista a la pista de baile.

John parpadeo un par de veces, en momentos como esos agradecía que Raven no era una niña normal. Se acomodó tranquilamente en su silla, su mirada viajo nuevamente por el lugar, más al poco tiempo lo posó en Raven, una sensación de culpa lo invadió, más desecho los pensamientos tan pronto llegaron. Desvió la vista y exhalo el humo.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos antes de que sus ojos caprichosamente se posaran en Raven, desvió su vista nuevamente, enfocándose en cualquier cosa menos en la niña, más no duró mucho tiempo antes de volver a recaer.

Rodó los ojos, tiró el cigarro pisándolo, e ignoró la nueva mirada del boy scout, se puso de pie acercándose a su protegida, John llevó sus dedos al cabello de ella lo revolvió, cuando los ojos de Raven lo enfocaron, el hombre señalo con su cabeza la pista de baile.

—Vamos amor _Constantine ofreció su mano, que enseguida fue tomada por la niña. Un imperceptible suspiro escapo de los labios del hombre al tiempo que la guiaba a la pista de baile, se detuvo viendo como Raven miraba ambos lados sin saber qué hacer— Sube a mis pies.

La niña así lo hizo, John comenzó a moverse al ritmo del vals, ignorando todo lo posible la mirada divertida de Zatanna, de todas las cosas que tenía que enseñarle a Raven, nunca imaginó que la primera sería a bailar.

**Dramático: Zachary era un dramático de primera, y si con eso obtenía la atención de Raven, fingiría estarse muriendo por un rato más.**

La llamada finalizó dejando un John con el ceño notablemente fruncido, Chas lo miró a través del retrovisor del taxi.

—¿Otro fantasma?

—Ojala, el estúpido primo de Zee hizo algo, ahora es una princesa que necesita un rescate, y como Zee está en las vegas le toca a Johnny boy encargarse del trabajo sucio, como siempre _Rodó los ojos sacando un cigarrillo, odiaba ser la niñera de ese niño mimado.

—¿Dónde está?

—Instalaciones de la liga _Chas arqueó la ceja ante la respuesta de John— No tengo la menor idea.

Aun le quedaban tres habitaciones para llegar y ya podía escuchar los gritos exagerados del primo de su novia, sin poder evitarlo rodó los ojos.

—Veo la luz _John ingresó a la habitación viendo al adolescente alzar la mano cerrando y abriendo los dedos como si quiera atrapar algo que solo él podía ver— Raven _Soltó con un tono convaleciente— ¡Esa salvaje me mató! ¿Viste cómo quiso asesinarme? ¡A mí! ¡Y sin ningún motivo! No deberías se su amiga, es una lunática.

Constantine rodo los ojos, ese chico era un dramático de primera, Zee y sus novelas era una mala influencia.

—Niño, yo te veo de lo más animado.

Era increíble como las miradas cambiaban, hace unos segundos los ojos de Zachary se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas, y ahora, lo fulminaban como si quisiera matarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Constantine? _Se incorporó sin ningún tipo de problema, y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—No te emociones niño, Zee me envió, peo yo te veo perfectamente _Ni siquiera había terminado de decir eso, cuando Zachary se pegó al colchón retorciéndose de "dolor", el rubio rodo nuevamente los ojos fijando su vista en Raven, que fingía lo mejor que podía estar seria. Para él estaba claro que su protegida no le creía para nada la actuación de Zachary, no quería darle más motivos para que siguiera su dramática escena, pero aun así, tuvo que preguntar— ¿Qué pasó?

—Red Arrow _La voz de Zachary salió entrecortada, como si de verdad le doliera pronunciar el nombre, Constantine se planteó la idea de nominarlo a la próxima premiación del Oscar— Ella… Ella, fue una salvaje. ¡Me tiró sobre la mesa! ¡Lleno mi traje de diseñador de café y té! ¡¿Sabes cuánto costará quitar esa mancha?! ¡Me arruino el traje! ¡Me quería matar!

John llevo sus dedos a su frente ignorando las palabras del Zatanna, ¿Si quiera ese mocoso respiraba?

Raven en su lugar se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, cuando Zachary entraba en modo dramático lo mejor era no hacerle mucho caso, ella sabía bien que todo lo que pasó fue porque él provocó a Emiko Queen, no era tan grave como el mago lo hacía ver, Emi fue lo suficientemente suave como para lanzarlo contra una mesa, y no contra un muro de concreto, incluso se contuvo de clavarle una flecha, pero decirle eso era darle más armas para dramatizar.

Zachary lanzó un grito de dolor cuando John intento tomarlo para irse, el mago se encogió en su sitio, Raven se incorporó ayudándolo acomodarse en la camilla, sin notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mago, si con eso obtenía la atención de Raven, fingiría estar convaleciente por un rato más.

**Disfraces: Era el primer Halloween de Raven, por lo que tenía que buscar el disfraz más aterrador que pudiera.**

Zachary se irguió orgullosos acomodando su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda al tiempo que elevaba su mentón e inflaba el pecho, sus ojos entrecerrados miraron su reflejo a través del espejo. La espada de madera que usaba era de su misma altura, por lo que tomó un banco cercano para subirse, con su nueva altura, el niño sonrió orgulloso al espejo, el ventilador que puso frente a él hacía ondear su capa, dándole un aspecto más gallardo. Obviamente el traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, nadie mejor que él luciría de manera tan perfecta el disfraz de príncipe azul. Y claro, Zatanna había comprado para Raven uno de princesa, para que fueran a juego, nada arruinaría esa noche.

Visualizo un pequeño borrón a través del espejo, que lo hizo girar y trastabillar por segundos, con cuidado bajo de donde estaba, caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Raven? _Su voz sonó con algo de duda, Zatanna aún no llegaba de su show, mientras que Constantine salía a resolver problemas con demonios, para el demonologo no había un día más ocupado que Halloween, el manto que mantenía a los mortales seguros se volvía débil, y las entidades malignas aprovechaban para traspasar, adjudicando a eso, parecía que ese día la idiotez masiva aumentaba en los mortales, muchos de ellos hacían rituales de invocación que no conocían, o jugaban con cosas prohibidas, todo eso generaba un gran revuelo que John debía resolver.

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos en la casa, y esperaba que nada grave estuviera pasando, con espada en mano, el niño siguió el rastro hasta la habitación de Zatanna y John, ese lugar estaba prohibidos para ambos, abrió lentamente la puerta, escuchando un sonido chirriante en las bisagras, sus ojos azules miraron a su alrededor buscando a la niña, pero en cuarto parecía solo.

Sin bajar la guardia se encaminó de vuelta a la puerta, o esa era su intención antes de escuchar unos golpes provenir del armario, sus ojos azules se abrieron mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la espada, giro su vista esperando escuchar otro golpe pero nada pasó.

Avanzó más a la entrada, hasta que otro ruido lo detuvo, trago grueso, si había un espíritu ahí, él como un príncipe debía deshacerse de él, todo sea por el bienestar de su princesa, con cuidado comenzó abrir la puerta, lo más lento que podía.

Antes de que pudiera abrirla por completo, está se abrió sola de manera estrepitosa, haciéndolo retroceder, y tropezar con su propia capa hasta caer.

—Oh lo siento _La voz de Raven lo hizo abrir los ojos que por el impacto cerró, cuando la vio todo color se le fue de la cara, en vez de usar el vestido rosa que Zatanna le compró, Raven llevaba un disfraz similar al de John Constantine, que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué llevas puesto? _Preguntó sintiendo como todas las ilusiones que tenía para ese día comenzaban a quebrarse.

—¿Te gusta? _Raven sonrió llevándose un cigarro a los labios, sus ojos brillaban mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, acomodándose un poco la gabardina para no tropezarse.

Zachary estaba a punto de negar frenéticamente, más al verla tan animada no pudo decirle nada.

En el momento que Zatanna llegó, justo cuando reducía el traje de Raven y la capa de Zachary para que estuvieran más cómodos no pudo evitar preguntar por el cambio de traje de la niña, ella la miro fijamente, de una manera seria.

—Se supone que hoy se debes dar miedo, y no hay nada que aterré más está noche que John cazando demonios.

Desde ese día, el usar el traje de John para Halloween se volvió tradición.

**Finalizados.**

**Espero que disfrutaran.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
